Girl in the Boy's Restroom
by Punching Bagg
Summary: The ghost girl in the bathroom scares the men in the smash mansion, she giggled and tricked them. She and Master Hand have history together, once she stops playing the boys get a real fright when she lashes out at them attacking. What do CH and MH know?


Girl in the Boy's Restroom

Chapter One: Who Is She?

She was there, then she was gone they all saw her and were filled with fear; she watched them she giggled watching them stand at the stall or sit on a toilet seat. She whispered into their ears making them jump or other times she would ball up towels and throw them at the guys that used the bathroom, during the night, she would be different crying she sat on the last toilet down the hall. Ghosts were unable to strike the living, but this one was different she attacked the guys, sometimes taking their weapons. Roy, Wario, and Diddy Kong stood looking at it, the red door that could be pushed inward to the bathroom or outward to the hall. "Not haunted." Marth had told them sternly. Master never spoke of it when it was addressed to him, and Crazy was hardly ever serious to talk to about it.

"Go in," Wario shoved Diddy with one hand.

"No way!" Diddy hid behind Roy's cape and shivered.

"You guys!" Roy hissed in a low voice. "You're going to wake it."

"Wake it?" Wario asked with an eyebrow raised. "It's a ghost you moron!"

"She," Diddy corrected.

"What?" Wario turned to Diddy.

"The ghost is a she." The door swung open the three male fighters turned to the door as it swung back and fourth, it slowed down then stopped. The door pushed out again a cold breeze wisped passed them and down the hall, the door swung inward, then out again with a cold whisper. There was a soft clanking sound coming down the hall, the three perked up their ears listening. Boots making a soft thump sound on the carpeted ground. The three looked down over their shoulders, nothing.

"What are you three doing?" Marth asked. The three jumped back fall all over each other.

"What are you doing!?" Wario yelled.

"Is this going anywhere?" Marth looked at each of them. "You've been sitting out here since breakfast, there is nothing there."

"Is so!" Diddy jumped up.

"Prove it," Marth crossed his arms.

"Just go in, she'll be there, watching you," Roy responded.

"Fine. I'll go in, see nothing, then come out." Marth's arms dropped to his sides he pushed the door open and walked to the stalls. He stood at the first stall and pissed down into the small bowl. When he finished he turned and walked down he stopped at the last stall. He gazed around the room his dull blue eyes scanning looking for anything strange. He looked down at the white marble floor, then up at the clean white ceiling, on the wall inches from each other were small candleholders that faced up the light shot a small light ball.

He then walked down to the other side of the bathroom with the toilets, he came to the first door and kicked it open. "Nothing." He moved to the next pushed the door gently with his hand, empty again. Finally the last toilet, which was for the smaller fighters, Marth breathing heavily placed the tips of his fingers on the door he placed his other hand on the handle of his Falchion. Gripping it tightly, he paused waiting… he pushed the door open pulled out his Falchion and slashed horizontally. He snorted fixing his hair he placed his sword back in his case.

"Foolish," He pushed out the door. "Nothing there, sorry."

"He didn't was his hands," Diddy snickered.

"I don't believe it…" Roy was gazing at the door. "Not there? Where is she, on a vacation?" Pit came down the hall the three waited happily for him.

"Pit," Diddy got his attention.

"Oh, hey guys," Pit greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on the ghost," Diddy whispered.

"Ghost?"

"You mean you haven't noticed!" Wario cried.

"No," Pit said shortly. "How long have you three been here?"

"Since breakfast," Roy informed him. "Not long."

"Breakfast, eh? We had breakfast at two, its now 6:50." Now the four waited for someone to go in, and come out screaming running from the ghost. Luckily Kirby walked down the hall he pushed through the hall, unaware of the four watching him. He walked through the door and down the hall to the last toilet he sat down doing his business.

"Nothing," Roy whispered grimly they all still crouching in the same spot. Suddenly a shriek Kirby came out running. "I got you!" Roy jumped in holding a camera when he entered he ran down to were Kirby would go and started snapping the camera.

He stopped and jumped back, "Whoa! Shit! It's shit!" He ran out of the room and back to the others.

"Did you get it?" Diddy asked exited. "Did you get the picture?"

"No!" Roy was breathing the fresh air deeply. "Oh god it smells so good."

"What is it?" Wario asked with a large frown.

"No. It smells…smells like Wario!"

"Hey!"

"That bad?" Diddy asked scratching his head. Pit looked at them with a raised eyebrow, he turned to the door he walked over to it and opened it.

"Gah!" Pit pulled back and fell. "No ghost! Bad fudge! I think I'm going blind."

"Now what?" Diddy asked.

"Wait more?" Pit moved over to the group. The group walked away from the bathroom to the training room to watch the fights. Mario vs. Link vs. Sonic vs. Bowser. When MH did not have work he watched the fights there would be small tournaments and team battles.

Back at the men's room the ghost girl the four were waiting for appeared she was floating by one of the sinks she turned on the warm and cold water, she gathered some towels from the feeder, she balled them up and had the water run down the ball. When it was wet she threw it up sticking it up on the ceiling, she giggled and disappeared, water still running. Zelda walked down the hall she stopped at the men's room door, hearing a sound. A giggle.

Zelda pushed the door open, "Hello? Peach? Are you in here?"

"Come play with me," The female voice said. "Please, come in." Zelda carefully walked into the bathroom she walked over to the runny sink and turned it off. One off the stalls flushed Zelda moved around to see there was nothing there. She then turned to the ghost girl with flaming red eyes; wide mouth with blood drooling from it and Zelda froze for a second looking at the ghost.

"Get out of the men's room!" The ghost jumped forward. Zelda jumped back and threw a ball of energy at the ghost, it disappeared the ball smashed on the wall creating a small crack, and Zelda ran out. She turned back to the door.

"Come play," The girl giggled. Zelda shivered and walked into the woman's room she walked over to the first cubical.

"A ghost?" Zelda asked herself as she walked down the hall. She turned down the hall walking looking down mused, she decided to tell the fist person she saw, and that was a mistake. She first bumped into Marth.

_Maybe telling him is a mistake; Marth isn't exactly the most open-minded person._ She picked up the book Marth was reading.

"Thank you," Marth said kindly. "Is something wrong?" She looked at him surprised, but it seemed that the look on her face would give away anything easily.

"I…well I heard something, coming from the men's room," Zelda looked at him.

"Oh, no. Did they convince you too?"

"What?"

"Wario, Roy, and Diddy. Throughout most of the day they waited for the ghost they thought they saw."

"There is something in that room Marth, do you believe me?"

"No," Marth said with a straight face. "I'd need to see it."

"Let's go." Zelda grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall she stopped him by the door. "Go in." Marth pushed his book on her until she took it, he opened the door he looked in, as he did before.

"Nothing, of course. I'd think Zelda wouldn't fall for this, she's wise." Marth walked out and away from Zelda taking his book. Zelda looked at him with wide innocent eyes like that of a child whose parent told them they couldn't go to their friends home.

"But there was a ghost…He did mention Wario, Roy and Diddy." Zelda ran down the hall and to where the four were watching a fight, Zelda sat next to Diddy. "I saw the ghost."

"What?" Diddy whispered.

"I saw it, it attacked me."

"You saw her?" Zelda turned to see Roy was sitting close to her, it was uncomfortable for her, he hand on hand around her and another on her leg. "Did you?"

"Can you get off me?" Zelda asked. Roy jumped back his face red.

"So you saw her?" Pit asked.

"Yes. Let's go." The five walked out of the bleachers down the hall and over to the bathrooms they waited by the door.

"Go in," Wario pushed Pit.

"Why me?" Pit said in a slightly whinny voice.

"Fine! Roy go." Wario looked at Roy and Roy was looking at Wario with an annoyed look on his face he sighed and walked into the bathroom he looked around he walked over to the stalls looking at each with its shinny handle and clean reflective surface. He walked tightly he was sweating.

_God Zelda is hot._ Roy thought. "Where is that ghost?" He found it odd he was thinking about Zelda, had she tricked them? She did do a good job of it, he knew that he could never have her. Link was dating her and they loved each other, then why didn't she tell him? Would he believe it? From what Zelda and Gannon had told he had been through a lot. He turned swiftly around to see the ghost, she waved playfully.

"Hi!" She greeted him.

"H…hi…"

"Wanna play? That blonde girl came in early, but she scares easily!"

"Who are you?"

"Me? Do you not know? I am Bunny ghost! Who are you?" Roy just looked at her studying her closely, she frowned when she did not answer waiting she would not wait for long. "I asked you a question!"

Roy shook slightly he took a step back, "Roy. Do you know a…about you know, us?"

"You? You fighters? Of course I do!" She smiled widely. "I know about all of you."

"Do you know MH, Master Hand, the one who runs the place?" Roy stood back as she got a very grim look on her face, her sweet eyes grew dark.

"Yes, I know MH." She floated there gazing at the ground. "I know him very well."

"What happen to you, here?" Roy asked. She looked up at him with suspicious eyes, her eyes now yellow and glowing.

"I loved him…and he loved me…go."

"But I--"

"Leave now!" Roy zipped out of the bathroom he bumped into the group.

"What happen?" Zelda helped Roy up.

"Her name is Bunny and she used to love MH and he loved her."

"What?" Wario cried. "Is that it? I don't get it."

"Let's ask MH," Pit suggested. They nodded and walked to his office, Diddy knocked on the door rapidly. MH came to the door he pulled it open.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Whose Bunny?" Wario shot at him. "What did you do to her? Why is she in the men's room?"

"What!" MH roared, he stopped and calmed down. "Who?"

"Bunny the ghost girl in the men's room," Zelda said kindly.

MH said nothing he floated for a few seconds looking at Zelda, Wario, Diddy, and Pit. "I don't know who that is."

"She's the one who haunts the men's room."

"I have work to do, go train." MH slammed the door on the group. CH floated down the hall.

"Maybe he knows," Diddy whispered to Zelda. They approached Crazy Hand blocking his way.

"Move!" CH twitched manically. "Speak quick! What do you want?"

"Do you know who Bunny is?" Pit asked.

"Bunny—no!" He bumped them out of his way and continued down the hall. They all looked at each other then walked down the hall back to the bathroom they stopped in their usual place and waited for a second. It grew late in day and the light of the sun moved darkening the moon revealed itself out and hung over the mansion waiting for the girl. She moved out of the shadows and into the corner of a room hiding waiting for someone to come in.


End file.
